smash_brothers_elite_the_new_ages_of_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spike
Special Moves B- Dash Hoop Spike use a Dash Hoop(a Hula Hoop) to Charge at his Enemy. Giving his Enemy 6 - 13. It also Chargable for Double Damage B & Side- Slingshot Spike use a Slingshot to Fire his Enemy. It Aimable and Have 3 Effects *50% of the Time it a Nomal Shot. Giving 5 - 9 Damage *25% of the Time it a Fire Shot. Giving 8 - 11 in Fire Damage *25% of the Time it shoot Three Bullets. Same Damage as the Nomal Shot B & Up- Sky Flyer Spike used the Sky Flyer(A Green Item) to Fly Up B & Down- Boxing Glove Spike use a Boxing Glove to Give his Enemy Major Damage. About 9 - 13 Damage. It also Charable for Double Damage Final Smash- Satellite Laser Spike use The Satellite Laser, the strongest super move in the game, (Also his Level 3 Move from Playstation All-Star Battle Royale) to Clear the Stage. In Elite, The Satellite Laser is like Ness and Lucas's Starstrom to keep it from being Overpower, like Pinkie Pie or Rainbow Dash. K.O K.O 1: Ow K.O 2: This Bite Star K.O: NOOOOOOOOOOO Screen K.O: Ahh Taunts Down Taunt- ??? Side Taunt- ??? Up Taunt- ??? `Victory/Lose Pose Victory 1: *Do his Stage Clear(He hope for Joy then Disappear)* Victory 2: Spike looks to his right, and then a red Pipo Monkey lands on his head. Victory 3: Spikes jumps with his arms reaching upward. Lose: Twist then Fall ''Character Description'' Spike is spunky and energetic and is always ready and determined to get a job done. Although he has a bit of an attitude, Spike is virtuous, good-natured and kind, insisting that he would never do anything harmful or destructive. In the Ape Escape anime, Spike is shown to have genuine concern for the monkeys in spite of their destructive and aggressive tendencies, and becomes upset at the thought of possibly having hurt one. Spike also possesses immense will power, having been able to resist Specter's attempt at mind control through sheer strength of will alone (although it is unknown why he was unable to resist the hypnotizing TV broadcasts that later occurred in the series). He is incredibly athletic and somewhat competitive, often besting his friend Jake in every area, leading to a mild buildup of resentment and rivalry that would later be exploited by Specter. Spike's weakness is his simple-mindedness, especially in comparison to his highly intelligent and scientific friends, Natalie and the Professor. Classic Mode TBA Rival 1: TBA TBA Rival 2: TBA TBA Ending TBA Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- Stun Club *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grab, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Snake Codec ??? Role In The Subspace Emissary ??? Trivia *Spike is Probably the 2nd 3D Character (First one being Charade) *Ape Escape was consiter I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE #1 Favorite Game of All Time *Yumi might also make an Apperence in Lawl Ultimate Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Sony Category:Japan Studio Category:Male Category:Other Lawler Character